


Ein Traum in Konoha

by Lillifred



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillifred/pseuds/Lillifred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Träume in der Nacht vor der Chunin-Prüfung</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Traum in Konoha

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Geschichte aus 2008. Diesmal habe ich tatsächlich am Ende etwas hinzugefügt um den Aneil an Femme-Slash zu erhöhen.

_Der Wind heult und zetert und bläst ihr die schönen schwarzen Haare um den Kopf. Der Wald um sie herum scheint dichter und immer dichter zu werden, der Boden unter ihren Füßen ist glitschiger Morast. Sie ist nass bis auf die Knochen, ihren sorgfältig aufgeteilten Proviant hat sie bis auf den letzten Krümel verspeist. Kiba und Shino sieht sie nicht mehr. Sind verschwunden, verschluckt von der unendlichen Dunkelheit um sie herum. Niemand wird bemerken, wie sie für immer im Wald verschwindet…  
 _

_Ihr Chunin-Examen hatte sie sich anders vorgestellt.  
 _

_Niemand wird kommen um ihren letzten Atemzug zu hören, niemand wird ihr beruhigend einen Arm auf die Schulter legen. Noch schlimmer: Niemand wird sie suchen kommen. Hinata Hyuga verschwunden, was für ein armseliger Verlust! Eine durch und durch unfähige, ganz und gar missratene Tochter eines stolzen, traditionsreichen Clans. Hinata, du bist ein Mensch, den niemand vermisst.  
 _

_Doch halt, sind das hinter ihr Schritte? Menschenschritte? Fast will sie vor Hoffnung zerspringen. Doch dann, bevor sie sich ganz sicher sein kann, halb im Umdrehen noch, spürt sie die eisige Hand, die sie von hinten greift, festhält, ihr den Mund verschließt. Sie ringt um Atem, röchelt um ihr Leben und stellt mit entsetzen fest: Es ist Nejis Hand.  
 _

_Er ist gekommen, sagt er, um sie umzubringen, denn dann wird vielleicht irgendwann einmal derjenige Clanführer, dem die Ehre tatsächlich gebührt._  
 

Sie liegt im Bett. Sie liegt ja eigentlich nur im Bett. Du bist kein Ninja, du bist kein Ninja!, schreien ihr die allergehässigsten Stimmen hinterher. Tränen laufen ihre Wangen hinab. Die Nacht ist gelaufen. Und dabei hätte sie sich doch, so kurz vor dem Examen, entspannen müssen, sie hätte ihren Schlaf gebraucht. Vielleicht wird es noch. Vielleicht schläft sie noch einmal ein. Obwohl der Wind draußen heult und ihr mit einem Mal kalt geworden ist und sie sich ganz klein fühlt und schwach, ist sie doch eine Hyuga. Ihre Byakugan werden ihr helfen und all die Künste, die sie bis jetzt gelernt hat und auch wenn es schwer wird, wird sie es schaffen. Und ihr Vater wird stolz auf sie sein, ganz gleich wie gut Hanabi auch sein mag. Stolz. Sie wischt sich mit einem Ärmel ihres Nachthemds die Tränen aus dem Gesicht: Stolz. Sie wird keine Angst haben vor Neji, denn Neji ist ihr Cousin und vor seinem Cousin sollte man sich nicht zu fürchten brauchen.

Heute Nacht erscheint ihr der Mond hell und klar und das gleißend weiße Licht mag ihr Herz mit Glücklichkeit erfüllen und wartet bloß noch auf den rechten Moment und Träume sind Träume und schließlich und endlich und doch so gar nicht vielleicht ein bisschen wahr.  
 

*  
 

Sakuras Verstand wusste, dass es vollständig sinnlos war, so kurz vor einer Prüfung und dazu noch mitten in der Nacht besinnungslos zu pauken. Aber tief in ihrem Herzen war sie einfach viel zu sehr Streber um nicht jede sich bietende Minute zu nutzen um all ihre Schulbücher auswendig zu lernen, deren Kenntnis sie doch schon bei den zahlreichen Zwischenprüfungen und schließlich bei ihrer Abschlussprüfung zum Ninja unter Beweis gestellt hatte. Vor lauter Regeln, Zahlen und Daten schwirrte ihr der Kopf, so dass die Hoffnung, sie könne sich noch eine einzige Information einprägen völlig ohne Grundlage zu sein schien.  
 

Mit jeder Seite, die sie umblätterte, wurden ihre Augenringe ein gutes Stück schwärzer. Mit jeder Sekunde, die sie im nur halb wachen Zustand in ihren Augenwinkeln das Foto von Ino und ihr auf dem Nachttisch erblickt, wird ihr Herz ein Stückchen schwerer.  
 

*  
 

_Das Gefühl mitten in der Nacht durch den herrlich frischen Wald zu laufen. Es ist Entspannung, Erfrischung, nichts weiter. Ohne größeren Sinn und ohne größere Bedeutung. Neji ist verblüfft, wie sorglos er sein kann, so kurz vor seinem Chunin-Examen. Hatte er nicht trainieren wollen? Hatte er nicht bis gerade eben noch versucht seine Ninjakünste weiter zu verbessern?  
 _

_Ein leichter Wind spielt mit seinen langen Haaren, sonst regt sich nichts im Wald. Das Licht des Mondes scheint Wellen zu werfen, auf die Lichtungen rund um. Was im Dunkeln, jenseits davon liegt, ist unsichtbar.  
 _

_Am tiefschwarzen Nachthimmel ziehen schneeweiße Wolken auf, verdecken den Mond, verhindern das Licht. Nur die Sterne schimmern matt._

_Da entdeckt er das Mädchen. Sie sitzt, einsam ins Moos gebettet, inmitten einer Lichtung. Er sieht: ihr Haar schwarz wie die Nacht, die Haut der blanken, unbedeckten Füße bleich wie das Mondlicht. Sie trägt einen Kimono und der ist nachtblau mit einem feinen, hellen Muster verziert, aus der Ferne sieht es aus wie ein Sternenhimmel, vielleicht wie ein verblasstes Feuerwerk. Es ist die Frau seiner Träume.  
 _

_Sie wendet ihren Kopf und sie öffnet ihren Mund, als wolle sie etwas sagen und Neji erkennt sie und Neji erschrickt. Schönes Mädchen, sag, bist du etwa Hinata?  
 _

_Das Mädchen beginnt zu flüstern und ihre Stimme klingt sacht wie der Wind, der sie bis zu ihm hinüber trägt.  
 _

_„Armer, armer Neji. Streng dich bloß an! Du wirst es niemals schaffen, niemals. Du bist nicht auserwählt, Neji, deine Bestimmung ist es nicht, im Glanz deines Ruhmes zu erstrahlen! Bleib in meinem Schatten, Neji, beschütze mich! Du wirst es nicht schaffen, Neji, nie. Du kannst noch so gut sein, noch so begabt, es gibt keinen Ausweg, nicht für dich, Neji…“_  
 

Neji schreit, als ginge es um sein Leben. Das Mal an seiner Stirn schmerzt eigentümlich. Erfolglos versucht er sich an den eigenartigen Traum zu erinnern, der ihn noch kurz zuvor gefangen hielt.  
 

Und es ist doch noch mitten in der Nacht. Neji muss feststellen, dass er in dieser Nacht nicht mehr schlafen wird. Sein Körper ist müde, aber seine Augen hellwach. Der Mond scheint verlockend durchs Fenster. Morgen, scheint er zu sagen, existiert nicht für mich. Ich bin die Nacht, der Nebel der die Wahrheit verhüllt, ein Ureinwohner deiner Träume. Wenn du die Schönheit der Nacht genießen willst, dann darfst du jetzt nicht schlafen, dann musst du sie des Nachts erleben.  
 

Leichtfüßig schiebt er die Tür nach draußen auf, fühlt die stechende Frische der Nacht, setzt sich, alleine, bleibt.  
 

Er weiß nicht, was ihn wach hält.  
 

Er weiß nun, dass er Rache nehmen wird, an dem was seine Fähigkeiten zu unterdrücken versucht und wer diese Rache zu spüren bekommen wird.  
 

*  
 

Ino liegt im Bett und schläft fest und traumlos.  
 

Sentimentalitäten interessieren sie nicht, denn schon morgen wird sie im Chunin-Examen triumphieren.  
 

*  
 

_Es ist ein Gefühl fast wie Fliegen. Beide Arme weit ausgebreitet rennt sie den Abhang hinab; er steht unten, fängt sie auf. Beide lachen. Es klingt unschuldig vergnügt und hell wie ein Kinderlachen, doch dazwischen fallen so einige lüsternere, fast schon männlich-erwachsene Gluckser.  
 _

_Es ist Sommer. Sommer ist schön. Sie sind sich einig.  
 _

_Es gibt keinen Grund, nicht vor Wonne zu zerplatzen, keinen Grund nicht vor Freude in die Luft zu springen. Sie sind Cousin und Cousine, Freundin und Freund, Shinobi und Kunoichi, Geliebter und Geliebte. So ist das! So einfach ist das! So normal ist das!  
 _

_Alles neu, alles etwas zaghaft, dennoch unverblümt und unverklemmt, wie ein erster Kuss. Es ist ein erster Kuss. Es werden noch einige folgen. Nicht jetzt, nicht bald. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Wenn der große, starke Junge, der schon eifrig davon träumt in die Schlacht zu ziehen und sich darunter doch nichts richtiges vorstellen kann, endlich so erwachsen geworden ist, wie seine ruhige, schüchterne Freundin. Dann vielleicht. Wenn es sich ausgerollt hat und ausgeflogen auf den grünen Hügeln um Konoha, wenn Puppen- und Ninjaspiel vergessen sind, dann mag die Zeit gekommen sein.  
 _

_Es könnte so sein. Es könnte tatsächlich so sein. In Hinatas Augenwinkeln glitzern die Tränen vor Freude um die Wette, weil es so ist, weil es im Traum so ist und immer sein wird und weil das die Wahrheit ist. Die Tränen der echten Hinata, die im Bett liegt und schläft und sich so gar nicht echter vorkommt als das Mädchen im Traum, diese Tränen sprechen eine andere Sprache. Verdammt noch mal, es könnte genau so sein. Weshalb ist es nicht so?  
 _

_Das böse Erwachen wird kein böses Erwachen sein, denn der Traum ist schön und immerhin der Traum ist echt und vielleicht träumt Neji ein paar Futons weiter das Gleiche.  
 _

_Hinata kann nicht wissen, dass Neji noch immer nicht zurück in den Schlaf gefunden hat._

 

_*_

 

Und natürlich träumt Ino doch. Sie träumt davon Sakura zu küssen. Und sie wird diesen Traum nicht zum letzten Mal träumen.


End file.
